A Wall of Love
by Caseyscooby
Summary: Cristina decides to fight for her baby and her marriage to Owen.  The inspiration came from watching the scene from Season 5 episode 8.


_Each of us in our lives reaches a point in our lives where we have to decide on what we want and not want. Sometimes it takes us looking in our surroundings to understand that your life can be bigger than you think it could be. _

In spending the whole day with Meredith and Zola and seeing the closeness between them, she started thinking about her own baby inside of her. This baby was created by her and Owen and the love they had for each other. Even with seeing Derek sitting on the bed with the two of them, she started seeing what Owen was talking about all away. Imagining a huge life for the two of them and that she can contain more than she thinks. It was at that moment that she decided she was going to find Owen and talk to him.

"Cristina, where are you going?" Meredith said as she heard Cristina about to leave.

"I'm going to talk to Owen. It is something that I should have done with him in the first place. Thanks for letting me stay, but I need to go where I belong."

"Good Luck!"

As Cristina jump into a cab, to go find Owen, she started thinking of where he would be. She called home first, and no one answered. She calls the hospital, which the person on the phone said that he had left about twenty minutes ago. So, she called Jackson, thinking that he would know where he would be now. He told her that he was at Joe's bar now, hanging out with Mark. So, she knew where to go to get him to talk to her.

As she arrives at Joe's, he was walking down the alley to exit the building. For a moment, she didn't know what she would say, but she had to say something. She got out of the car, and started walking toward him. He looked up and notices her. The good news is that he was drunk.

"Owen, we need to talk about this now." At that moment she was standing in front of him.

"Cristina, I have nothing to say to you anymore. You made it clear that you don't want this baby or want to include me in this decision making for us. So, I guess it is done."

"No, Owen, we are not done yet." He started walking away from her. She knew that she had to do something. "Dr. HUNT, I AM TALKING TO YOU! Look, you made me a promise that I would never be alone again. So, right now, you are breaking that promise to me."

Owen stopped and let her have it. "I broke that promise, you don't care me or including me in the decisions that you know that include both of us. So, if aborting the baby is what you want, then go ahead. "

Her voice begins to break. "Owen, I love you and I want a part of that huge life you were talking about. I know that I can love this baby because it is a part of you and me. I was scared to have the baby because I was afraid of having another ectopic pregnancy like I did with Burke."

Owen at this time, turn his attention to her and realized why she was scared to have a baby and love it.

"Cristina?"

Started walking up to him and pushing him against the wall. "Look, I was scared to have this baby, but I am more scared of losing the baby and you as well." In the mist of all the heat between, she lean into him, as he did to her the night that he made it clear for her that he wanted her some much.

While kissing him, she put her arms and body against him, so that he would feel her. She knew that physical contact with him in this way would help in their love and reassuring each other and their love for each other.

Owen was putting his arms around her and deepens the kiss between them. At that moment, he was remembering that last time they kissed up against the wall. He had lose a patient that made him see what was really going on in his life and needed to try to connect again.

As they pulled a part, they realized that their love was there, as much as their chemistry. "Owen, I love you and if you think that we can have a baby and keep both of our careers going, but let's go forward toward that huge life that you have always dreamed for us."

"Ok, I love you, Cristina and I am so sorry. "

"It is ok. So, can the both of us go home with you in planning for this life that is on the way?"

"Yes!"

They walked down the alley together toward Owen truck to go home. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Before getting into the truck, Cristina knew that there was one thing that needed to be done before going home.

"Wait, before we go home, I need you to do one thing that I know that you want to do. "

"What is that?"

"I want you to put your hand on my belly, so that you can make contact with our son or daughter, which I am thinking will be a boy anyway."

"Ok." Owen, stand beside Cristina, he placed his hand on her belly and started getting excited about the baby.

"Hey there now, little one. Please take care of mom for right now and I know that she will take care of you."

She knew that talking to his son or daughter meant a lot to him, and she knew that everything would be ok. For a long time, she always wondered if she would have "_me and Owen_". She now has a family of her own and a promising career and knew that she was going to get her happy ever after with this man that she loves and a baby that would be ok if he or she was anything like Owen.


End file.
